


Null and Void - fanfiction scene

by Nordra



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, LOTR, M/M, Silmarillion - Freeform, Tolkien, laughingalonewithducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart from fanfiction named Null and Void featuring Melkor/Morgoth and Mairon/Sauron from J.R.R. Tolkien's Silmarillion.<br/>This short but funny story was written by <b>laughingalonewithducks</b> here at Archive of Our Own and I was given permission to draw one it's scenes. I am not going to give any spoilers though; Please read it, it's really funny if you happen to like these two Dark Lords. Warning: it does contain mentions of malemale relationship.</p><p>This picture can also be found in my deviantart-gallery: http://nordra88.deviantart.com/art/Angbang-Null-and-Void-616792799</p>
            </blockquote>





	Null and Void - fanfiction scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingalonewithducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Null and Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268621) by [laughingalonewithducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks). 




End file.
